Helianthus salicifolius. 
xe2x80x98First Lightxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helianthus plant, botanically known as Helianthus salicifolius and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98First Lightxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Helianthus cultivars having compact plant habit and good garden performance.
The new Helianthus originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1992, in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand, of the Helianthus cultivar Golden Pyramid, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Helianthus cultivar Autumn Glory, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helianthus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand in 1992. The selection of this plant was based on its compact plant habit and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand since 1993, has shown that the unique features of this new Helianthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar First Light has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, water status and fertilizer rate and type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98First Lightxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98First Lightxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect and spiked growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit; dense and full plants.
3. Long linear leaves.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. Daisy-type inflorescences with bright yellow ray florets and dark brown disc florets.
6. Good garden performance.
Plants of the new Helianthus can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Golden Pyramid. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand, California, plants of the new Helianthus differ from plants of the cultivar Golden Pyramid in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Helianthus are more compact than plants of the cultivar Golden Pyramid.
2. Plants of the new Helianthus have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Golden Pyramid.
3. Plants of the new Helianthus have slightly lighter ray floret color than plants of the cultivar Golden Pyramid.
Plants of the new Helianthus can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Autumn Glory. In side-by-side comparisions conducted by the Inventor in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand, plants of the new Helianthus differ from plants of the cultivar Autumn Glory in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Helianthus are much more compact than plants of the cultivar Autumn Glory.
2. Plants of the new Helianthus have much shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Autumn Glory.
3. Plants of the new Helianthus have slightly lighter ray floret color than plants of the cultivar Autumn Glory.
Compared to plants of the cultivar Low Down, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/904,727 filed concurrently, plant of the new Helianthus are taller, have longer leaves, and have larger inflorescences.
Plants of the new Helianthus can be compared to plants of the cultivar Table Mountain, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Massey, Auckland, New Zealand, plants of the new Helianthus differ from plants of the cultivar Table Mountain in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Helianthus have an erect spiked habit whereas plants of the cultivar Table Mountain have a flattopped habit.
2. Plants of the new Helianthus have slightly lighter ray floret color than plants of the cultivar Table Mountain.